


Happily Ever After

by Measured



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 10:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Tracy takes a test, gets two lines. And so her new life begins.





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



> Technically this takes place prior to the finale, but it goes by the alternate finale where Tracy lives anyways.

She smiled to herself as she held up to little plastic applicator. Two lines. 

_Oh, he's going to be so happy._

There wasn't a single doubt in her mind. It was only with a rising anticipation inside her, like the flutter of wings.

She washed up and went down to the bar. The words flitted through her mind with each step. What she would say, what he would say. She could guess. She could just see his smile. She stood and waited at the door of the bar. Ted laughed with his friends. He talked with his hands, full of stories.

His sweater was just slightly too large, so that he could slip his hands between the cable-knit threads. When they held hands, it felt like their own little world. The brown coat, Carhartt, with a hint of smoke from old jokes from friends, was cast across the back of their booth.

She could see a vision of her future. Him and her, in this same bar. His same friends, maybe with more gray in their hair. But never broken, never moved on, and never fallen away. The dim lighting, the Bon Jovi which Barney had locked down in the jukebox, the line of windows at the end which drew gaze in, like the scent of rain and the reflection of a yellow umbrella spread out like the sun.

Barney's suit was impeccable, almost magically so. They'd been eating greasy fries and yet none of it clung to him. Robin was a little more mussed, but in a way that showed she'd spent some time with Barney in an alley, a bathroom, or behind the bar while Carl wasn't looking. 

In this light, she could see a faint trace of lipstick on his neck. Robin had simply gone with the sex hair, and somehow pulled it off.

Marshall and Lily were out for drinks. Ted had introduced her to the bar before she'd met his mother. Like his closest and most loyal friend. The green booth, the jukebox which so many dance fights had broken out.

He broke into a smile as he saw her. And as she said the words, Ted's face lit up. Tracy laughed as she was lifted up into his arms. 

"Drinks for everyone!" Ted called out.

"Everyone?" Tracy said.

"A virgin cocktail for someone who clearly isn't one," Tracy said wryly. after all, soon she'd be walking proof. 

"Like the song _I Just Had Sex_ by The Lonely Island in human form. I just had sex high five!" Barney lifted up his hand to be bumped. Ted was in such a good mood, he couldn't help but slap him one.

"You hated babies. You enjoyed not being a father so much that you made it a holiday," Ted said.

"What is my rule? Never miss a chance to refer The Lonely Island," Barney said.

"That isn't a rule in the Bro Code," Ted said.

"Ted, the Bro Code is old news. You know my main rule?"

"Teacup pigs are a chick magnet?"

"But too much trouble to keep, you always forget the second part. Anyways, my rule is _New Is always better._ "

Marshall and Lily returned with another order of fries and drinks.

"He's remaking the Bro Code into the Marriage Code," Robin said.

"Marriage is the opposite of new," Marshall said. "It's like a cuddly old sweater you never want to throw away."

"But a sexy one," Lily added.

"But I found a loophole. If we get married multiple times, then it's still new." Barney nodded as he went off. "In fact, The Marriage Code is going to have sections on Vegas, marriage on bears, and skydiving."

"Let me guess: they aren't letting you past the threshold of churches anymore," Ted said. 

"We already did a church wedding, Ted. New is always better!" 

"Wait...new is always better..."

Ted started to quickly jot ideas on a bar napkin. 

"Just imagine, stars, and the softest lavender wallpaper. Fur-lined baby blanket--but not real fur, that's cruel. It'll be _exquisite._ And we'll need to rent a castle. And book the Eiffel tower for the reception." Ted was quickly running out of 

"Dear, they're going to have to make a term _Groomzilla_ for you at this rate," Tracy said.

"Oooh!" Barney lifted up his hand. "Ted-got-burned five!" 

With a laugh, she high-fived him.

"You say that now, but I'll be the one laughing when the paper pictures net us enough Instagram followers to pay for their college tuition. Then I'll say _made-that-money five,_ " Ted said.

Ted already had the makings of severe Facebook Mom coming on. Tracy smiled to herself. At this rate, he'd take it a whole other level and buy a blimp just to show off pictures of the future sonogram.

(She wouldn't put it past him if Barney got involved. Whenever his friends got involved, the funniest stories would come up from chaotic nights.)

 

*

That night, he started to work on the spare room. He'd brought here that first time, told her _this is the children my future kids are going to wake up in every day._

Ted was always making little slips. Lily had been sure to tell him about the time he told Robin he loved her on the first date. But Tracy found it endearing. Like the slightly too large cable-knit green sweaters, the so-bad-they-were-funny dad jokes, and the stories which could last an entire night.

Over the weekend, Ted sanded, painted and primed the nursery. It wouldn't be an issue for months, but Ted was eager to go. With a call to an old friend, Tracy called an old friend. 

Ted was full of worries and what-ifs of what could go wrong. Once the house was aired out--safe--she could come back. With a last kiss, she headed out.

*

Her hand lingered at the door as she waited. It slowly opened to a face she knew all too well. She looked effortlessly chic, with a set of jeans, heels and a loose striped black and white shirt.

"Tracy, it's been a while," she said.

"Thanks for letting me stay on such short notice," Tracy said.

She pulled Cindy into a hug. Tracy had never let the kiss turn their friendship into awkwardness. Cindy had almost shaken off that instinctual flinching as she revealed a part of herself. The tenseness had gone from her shoulders, and there was no longer that sense of something within her pulled too tight. 

Her hair was shorter, with new highlights. The smile, that was new, too. 

"Come in, come in. Is everything okay? My voice mail cut off abruptly," Cindy said. 

"Oh, there's just some remodeling going on," Tracy said.

"That's good to hear. So---sit down, sit down. We can catch up in a moment. Are you thirsty?" Cindy said.

"Oh, I'm fine," Tracy said.

The apartment had new touches, shades of someone else. No longer was a guitar case hung up, or the old stereo system. New artwork--like discount Monet on drugs. The couch had been recovered in florals.

She and Cindy sat beside each other. Last time this had happened, Cindy had kissed her. The silence stretched, perhaps lengthened by that memory.

"You start," Tracy said. The weight of her secrets was too much to spill all at once.

Cindy folded her hands in her lap. "Well, my partner and I are talking IVF. If that doesn't work, then we'll go towards adoption."

"I'm really happy for you," Tracy said.

"And you? I hear you're dating someone new," Cindy said.

"Actually, I am." She hadn't quite gotten to her own pregnancy, but she would get to that.

"You didn't say his name," Cindy said. 

"Oh, sorry. I'm so used to spending time around his friends. I never have to explain anything to them; he's already told them the story ten times already. It's Ted," she said.

"Ted?" Cindy blinked. "As in Ted _Mosby_. He was the last guy I dated before I went full gay," she said. 

"I hope you don't mind me dating your ex," Tracy said wryly. 

Cindy smiled. "I think I'll let it slide."

"So, remodeling, huh?" Cindy said.

"Ted was afraid that it might harm the baby. Which brings me to the next part--" She broke into a smile.

"Baby? Seriously? Oh my God, Tracy!" She pulled her into a hug again. This one had no old regrets.

There was a key at the door. Cindy suddenly pushed away and brushed her hair back. "Hey, babe. We've got company."

A beautiful blonde stepped in. She wore a well cut suit, with a faintly ruffled white blouse, and a faint smile. "Then I guess I'll have to behave."

"This is my old roommate, Tracy. She's just telling me how my ex knocked her up. She's _super straight_. By the way, I'm lending her the couch while the house airs out from renovations," Cinday said.

Tracy laughed. "Cindy!"

But she smiled. "Let me make food tonight. Takeout: it's my special recipe. All it takes is a credit card and a delivery boy," she said.

"Sounds like fun; I'd love to taste your cooking," Tracy said. 

She disappeared into the kitchen to 'prepare' the food. Tracy made a mental note to ask her where she'd gotten those boots when she was done. 

"If you could leave out the whole _thing_ that happened when I was figuring myself out, I'd appreciate it. She's not the jealous type, but I don't want to push it. Especially how she came in," Cindy said.

Tracy mimicked zipping her lips with her thumb and forefinger. "Your secret is safe with me," Tracy said. 

*

The renovations took a bit longer than expected--three days, exactly. Ted was always a dreamer, and sometimes found himself lost in the details. As she came in, it looked almost like the baby shower had happened without her. There were new pillows, and new baby supplies. The whole front had been baby-proofed.

Ted loved shopping more than she did.

"Ted!" she called. "I'm back!"

He came out from the kitchen. He looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world. But all he said was _hey_.

"Hey yourself. I hope you didn't overwork yourself. The place looks amazing."

"Marshall came to help. Then Barney called in some people from Russia who owed him a favor. I didn't ask too many questions. Figured it'd be better when he finally does something which ends him up in jail and I get called as a witness."

She laughed. "You'd never plead the fifth, darling."

"Actually, I've got a surprise." Ted he held up little baby boots, and a pair of boots. " _Sock,_ " he said.

She gasped. " _Sock_! They're so tiny. And our baby is going to have perfect tiny little toes."

Tracy cupped his cheeks. If his friends were here, they would've mocked him soundly, but she just kissed him.

(She could always tease him later.)

"Wait, let me get the lights."

He guided her to the nursery. He'd put little plastic glow-in-the-dark stars all across the ceiling, and a moon to match. He'd brought down galaxies for her.

"Little shooting stars," she said with awe.

"The truth is, I'm so happy I finally met you. I'd about given up hope. Every minute with you is like a wish being answered. Like a million shooting stars a minute."

She smiled slowly as she looked up at him. Her future. "Me too."

The words she'd held inside her for a while. She'd forgotten what hope felt like.

Sometimes miraculous things happened. Sometimes in the entire world, despite all odds, two people crossed paths.

Sometimes, you won the lottery twice.


End file.
